


Keep in Mind

by zstew2



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dadlan, Feeblemind, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zstew2/pseuds/zstew2
Summary: Vex version of if she was feebleminded, based off of http://tanoraqui.tumblr.com/post/154128384827/each-of-vox-machina-if-feebleminded-nobody this post.





	

None of them seemed to recognize the spell until it was too late. A shimmer of light turning into a shimmering stream that was aimed directly at the flying figure near them. It was a last ditch effort to try and turn the tide of battle between the cultists and Vox Machina, to try and take out the person that had been firing at them from the air and flying out of range of most of their spells. Unfortunately, she moved in too close to try and get a better shot at one of the threats near Vax'ildan and got within their range. 

The broom plummeted, the ranger following after it. The magic that was once within the broom now disappearing with the lack of capacity to be controlled. The fall didn’t knock her unconscious, but it seemed to be enough to spark some sort of fear within her. A loud bang from Bad News reverberated throughout the cavern, and Vex'ahlia instinctively went to the closest person to her, dragging the broom behind her. Fenthras was left on the ground not far from where she fell, forgotten among the stone and shattered arrows. 

Scanlan really wasn’t expecting someone to cling to him as soon as he poked his head out from behind a wall of stone, and his (totally manly) yelp was louder than he expected it to be. He looked behind him, preparing a ‘vicious mockery’, when he saw that it was a dark haired half-elven woman clinging to his tiny gnomish arm. “Vex? What are you doing? Get back in there? Why aren’t you wearing the hat?”   
It was then he looked behind Vex and to where she had fallen before, and he saw the slight form of Fenthras on the ground, with the witch’s hat resting on the ground next to it. He looked back at the ranger and at the scared and… oddly protective face of Vex'ahlia, who was now gripping Scanlan’s arm just a little bit tighter. 

“Oh… oooh… Shit.” He hid back behind the wall of stone, bringing Vex'ahlia with him and making her sit beside him. It wasn’t hard to do, considering the fact that she was clinging to his arm and he was a small gnome. “What’s your name? Can you say your name?” A look of confusion appeared on her face as she tried to make some sort of sound, but nothing but mumbling noise seemed to come out. “You were feebleminded, shit. Uh… Uh… Go… Go find Percy.” 

Another shot of Bad News rang out, and suddenly a braid of dark hair was in the bard’s face and Vex'ahlia’s face was buried in his shoulder. Well, not much of her face was buried in his shoulder, but it was enough so that he could feel it. Her hands, despite the fact that she was most definitely not that strong, were crushing his arm and cutting off the blood flow to most of his arm. “Ah that’s gonna bruise.” 

As the battle raged behind them, neither of them seemed to move for at least two minutes. Vex'ahlia, staying and clinging to the closest person that she called a friend, and Scanlan, resigning himself to look after Vex'ahlia. There was no way that she could look after herself in this state. She was little more than a scared child that jumped and whimpered at each loud noise or yelled. Despite himself, Scanlan found himself patting Vex’s hand, and eventually managing to convince her to let go so he could fix her hair. She sat in front of him, he head bent forward to his height as he worked his fingers through her hair, unbraiding and untangling the long locks before attempting to re-braid them. 

“I suppose I should get some practice.” 

“You’re gonna be just fine, Vex. Just remember to fall with the hat still on your head, next time.”


End file.
